


What a Wicked Game You Played

by Left_of_the_Middle



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Wangst, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Netorare, Wangst, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_of_the_Middle/pseuds/Left_of_the_Middle
Summary: Prompt: "Can you write something with the song “Wicked Game” in mind? The one from Chris Issak not the Weeknd. Also can you throw some alcoholism in there and make it an NTR? (Netorare)?"(If you're familiar with Hentai than you'll know of this genre)NTR (Netorare): Japanese fetish in fiction that means - "is literally a fetish derived around the main characters primary love interest being stolen from them by someone else through sexual means. Basically it involves emotional hurting the significant other and with this also the audience"Well...this was a challenge LOL.  Just be prepared for a depressed Beca. Anyway, I consider this more Wangst than Angst LOL. But hopefully, it sufficed.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Generic OCs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	What a Wicked Game You Played

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I touched anything NTR related, heh.
> 
> I didn't really proofread this well so I take responsibility for all mistakes.

It seemed simple.

This scheme to get a particular person to look Chloe's way wasn't at all complicated. Or at least that's what Stacie pointed out since it always appeared to work in her favor.

“Get under a few people....or on top of them. Whatever. That'll get her attention. And make sure to flaunt it! She'll break and come crawling to you!”

Subtle was never a thing with Stacie as she prefers “talking turkey” when it comes to sex. She never beats around the bush. And while there were many a time where her advice was badly timed or just flat out inappropriate, this was a perfect opportunity to listen because Chloe was just frustratingly horny...and in love. She was confident enough to fulfill one of those needs but perhaps this could be the ticket to get what she truly wants... _if_ she played her cards right. And tonight, _Fling number one_ was scheduled so it was time to execute “Operation: Make Beca Writhe in Envy.” Stacie says she's got this in the bag. Hopefully.

So after a dinner date that occurred longer than it should have, it wasn't difficult to convince the guy to head back to her place. Her place being the Bella mansion that was currently vacated by nine other girls including the object of her affections.

Chloe was certain she would get hoots and hollers from the others but was counting on one getting riled up. So was Stacie. After all, she had money riding on this. Cuticle care can be an expensive hobby. And sure enough, as soon as she entered the premise, all eyes were on her and her date making their way to her private quarters. With a smug look on her face, Chloe and fling #1 in tow nonchalantly ascended up the stairs ignoring the playful roars. Though she didn't miss the furrowed brow on one compact-sized resident. While that didn't exactly confirm anything, it _was_ something and she'd get the details from Stacie much later. Right now, it was time to see if this 'Mr. Hardbody' could make her scream loud enough for the whole house to hear. For _her_ to hear.

Hours later, at least according to Stacie, the whole house shook. Or maybe she meant that as a metaphor? Chloe took note of that “proud-mother” look that her fellow housemate was sporting as if she was ready to give her the most enthusiastic high-five that would land in the _Guinness Book of World Records_. Well sure, the sex was pretty great and it was a much-needed stress relief but now she needed details.

Stacie's play-by-play commentary didn't seem as enthusiastic but it was a start she guesses. Apparently Beca kept silent throughout the whole ordeal and headed straight for the kitchen to grab something to drink...a stronger substance than soda.

 _Fling number two_ made his way a few days later in the form of a musician who promised to play Chloe's body like his Fender Stratocaster. And he did. In the comforts of her bed, his nimble fingers and other appendages played every inch of her like all the frets and strings of his electric guitar making her reach the highest E. Nodes be damned.

A day after that escapade, Chloe's long-legged informant expressed some progress on the Beca-front. Beca still remained silent but was visibly bothered. It didn't help the fact that Amy taunted her with, “Bet you wished that was you up there creating those sounds, right?” And at that point, Beca swiped an entire bottle of brandy, headed back to the attic she shared with that Tazmanian imbecile and blasted the music until it drowned out everything. It was a Metallica and Ramstein kind of night. Which was something that Chloe had heard through the walls so she knew Beca had heard everything before.

The following morning, as Chloe made her way into the Kitchen, she crossed paths with Beca who was in a mad rush. She was running a little late for her internship and Jesse was en route to pick her up.

 _Jesse_.

Chloe had almost forgotten about him. He was a fixture in Beca's life, yet she wasn't sure if he was a permanent one.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud honking of a car with Beca running and yelling that she was _coming_. There were so many ways to interpret that response and as much as she would like to witness her special person transform into the green-eyed monster, she found herself experiencing that same emotion. But there was a plan to continue so one little roadblock would not make her back down. She was going to see this through even if there was a “Jesse” involved.

***

A week later, she found herself a _Fling number three_ , a fellow Barden student that worked as a barista at a local coffee shop. She was a nice girl, somewhat chatty, and wasn't looking for anything serious. Perfect. She was definitely a looker so that helped. Blonde, average height but a nice rack. Maybe not as nice as Beca's rack but at least she'd have fun with them. Too bad she was blonde but that didn't stop Chloe from entering her own world of make-believe in the sheets. She'd pretend that this cute barista was a broody brunette. _Just focus on anything below the neck_ , Chloe thought.

Okay, so the girl didn't exactly rock her world in the beginning. Like she pointed out earlier, the barista was rather, “talky.” And while Chloe was all for pillow talk, it was annoying that it was in the middle of playtime. Surely she couldn't wait until _after_? Surprisingly she was more chatty than Chloe herself but...she shut her up quickly. And soon, playtime became fun again. She quickly learned that this blonde on her bed was really good with her tongue as it traversed the plains and curves of her body. Stacie would definitely enjoy this one if she wanted Beale's leftovers.

It wouldn't take long for the usual high-pitched sounds to fill the house and the ears of those nearby. Stacie observed her fellow tenants' reactions from the snickers to the cheering. All but one seemed quite amused with their co-captain's behavior. That single tenant was again disturbed though didn't make a scene as Stacie had hoped. In fact, her aloof facade continued in front of the others but it wouldn't take long before she made her way back into the kitchen. This time Beca's companion for the evening were several shots of vodka. Someone was definitely going to be miserable in the morning.

Stacie was beginning to wonder if this plan was working at all since Beca's reactions have been nothing short of impassive. Perhaps even catatonic at times. Whereas it took some extra scrutiny, she was still able to gauge just how much it bothered Beca. But while she was anticipating anger, there was more of a slow melancholy brewing, an almost defeated outlook.

Doubts were causing Stacie to rethink this scheme. But it's never failed her before so she was pretty confident that Chloe could be just as successful. Stacie realized there were differences though. While she herself just looked for a good lay, Chloe, on the other hand, attempted to provoke jealousy in order to pursue the love of her life. There were feelings involved and not just Chloe's. So in perspective, the idea of sleeping with as many people as possible to win the heart of someone else did sound kind of silly. Or perhaps she was just overthinking this and Beca would bounce back when she was motivated enough.

After a chat with Chloe about her carnal adventures, she congratulated her on a job well done while keeping an eye on the other co-captain that kept dragging her feet. It was starting to get to Stacie but she shook it off and considered this just a minor setback that would eventually lead to Chloe's victory. It would only be a matter of time before Beca finally breaks, right? Because in the end, this was what it was all about, which was Beca finally caving and fighting for Chloe. There would be an outburst, some yelling, crying, and finally confessions of love. All that effort would not be in vain because paranoia was an alien concept to Stacie.

However when another Bella had taken notice of the gloomy aura surrounding Beca, Stacie's confidence in this plan began to waver a bit more. It figures that Emily would be the other one to notice. The others were too oblivious. Even Chloe herself. She was too focused on the plan, that she didn't see exactly _how_ it affected her target. Beca's emotional baggage was not lost on Stacie. Of course, she would have to address her concerns at some point. Maybe it was a good idea to abort. After all, the tallest one of the Bellas wasn't above admitting that not all her schemes were foolproof. Or maybe just hold out a bit longer? She just wasn't sure anymore.

Meanwhile, _Fling number five_ (or six) was making her way out of the house with Chloe not far behind. She kissed her goodbye and wished a silent “good riddance” when she was far enough. This one was also a nice plaything but an encore wasn't necessary according to Chloe. And as she was about to head back in, Beca briskly walked past her. After a long day at her internship, she was ready to call it a night. Chloe took note of how physically and emotionally drained she looked as Beca's retreating form revealed her slumped shoulders. She assumed it was from a bad day at work.

“Everything alright, Becs?”

“Yeah...just tired.”

Watching her walk up the flight of stairs, Chloe failed to notice her wounded expression.

***

On one warm evening, lively chatter filled the living room as the Bellas discussed their informal invitations to a luau being held at the Treble house. It was Georgia's hottest time of the year so a Hawaiian themed party was fitting. Chloe was back as the central topic when her housemates questioned whether she was going stag or bringing a date. She was. A tall, chiseled Adonis she literally ran into in the middle of the campus quad. Apparently it was “Lust at first sight.” They can bet she was bringing him home that same night so at least one of them was getting action.

As usual, Stacie was impressed as were the rest of the girls. Except one of course. Her gaze panned across the far end of the sectional couch and found the musical genius brooding. The far off look was a bit alarming as she hadn't moved an inch. But Stacie was certain that Beca had listened to everything that transpired regarding Chloe. Beca was normally the quiet individual of the group but this kind of silence was deafening. Despite her lack of gab, she would always manage to throw in a few snarky quips and join in with the laughter. It was her normal behavior but this...this was something else. It was uncomfortable and Stacie hated that feeling.

Her view drifts back to Chloe who is busy babbling about her newly found arm-candy and potential romp in the sack as Amy hungrily leans in for more of the dirt. The super-senior happily complies and the others seem just as eager. It's the usual gathering of gossip minus the party of one that's secluded in the corner, staring off into who knows where. And as much as Stacie wants to enjoy this moment together with her fellow Bellas, she can't because of one emotionally checked out person. This wasn't supposed to happen.

So when the Bellas finally disperse and get ready for bed, Beca quietly makes her way into the kitchen once again to the sole cabinet that holds all substances that help take the edge off of everything. Today's companion would be whiskey. It was always a loyal friend. Strong, comforting, and unjudging. Even when supplies ran out, it was loyal enough to remain stocked at any local convenience store. It was at a hefty price of course, but so worth it.

Stacie decided to follow a few minutes after and observe from a few feet away without her noticing. But once Beca started to pour out the contents into a few shot glasses, it was time for her to intervene.

“Hey, B. Whatcha got there?” It was like approaching an unstable animal in the wild. She had to do this cautiously without scaring away the creature or causing it to attack.

Without any eye contact, Beca responded, “Just a nightcap.”

“That seems like a little more than a nightcap.” Stacie pointed out.

Beca noticed her curiosity but kept on pouring.

“It's fine. It'll help me catch some Zs”

Insomnia's a bitch. The bags under her eyes were obvious though no one bothered to mention it. Stacie already knew the reason why she was in this state but felt compelled to ask anyway. All she got as a response was stress. Beca was feeling the pressure of her workload with midterms coming up and doing overtime at work. Those are legitimate reasons, she'll give her that. So Stacie leaves it alone again thinking she may be a bit delicate for a “heart to heart” right now. Though she doesn't exit the kitchen until she reminds Beca to take it easy on the alcohol.

“You know how expensive that stuff is, Bec. Save some for the rest of us.” With a wink, Stacie tries to keep it lighthearted but she's pretty sure that Beca gets the underlying message. At least she hopes she does. She's presented with a middle finger instead.

“I'll replace everything.”

Stacie just smiles and takes her leave hoping that tomorrow's party can improve Beca's mood and be the jumpstart she needs to fight for Chloe once and for all. For now, she chooses not to disclose any of this to Chloe. Not like she needs any more worries.

***

Friday evening came and the party was in full swing. Music was pumping and the crowd was gyrating. It was shaping to be the party heard 'round the world.' Or at least all over Barden. The Bellas made their way through the horde of fellow a Capella nerds and mingled to their hearts' content. There was an endless supply of booze that Beca took advantage of while she identified the only head of red hair from a distance clinging to her date. They were looking cozy. This party was a definite humdinger.

From her left, Beca noticed Jesse approaching her, or at least trying to with the wall of people he had to break through. It was kind of amusing imagining him like a rag doll being tossed around. At least she could count on him for laughs and other welcomed distractions. She needed it right now. And she was already on her third solo cup of whatever Amy concocted, a vile substance from satan that hit the right spot. Just like morphine but created specifically for stupid emotions.

“Becaw!”

As annoying as that name was, it still managed to make her laugh. It was just her luck that her name could easily be altered to sound like a warning call from a crow. How appropriate considering all of life's red flags. At least Jesse always tries to be her shield even when she doesn't ask. But she didn't need him to be her knight and shining armor and had pointed that out many times to him. He gets it now. He just adores her immensely. What was that old saying, _don't look a gift horse in the mouth_. And maybe she should take that advice. After all, it was nice to be wanted.

“At least there's someone in this world who wants me.” Beca mumbled to herself.

That was the thing. He always tried for her. Jesse always put in over 100% percent for her, never being afraid to verbally express his own feelings even when she was too spineless to do it back. At the beginning of their relationship, it was clearly an adjustment but in time he learned to adapt. That's what you do when you're in love, he supposes. Compromise. People always say that love sometimes isn't enough but they've got it all wrong. Love is also a verb and not just a feeling. Love can't exist without the hard work. Because real love was about giving and not taking. If all one does is 'take' from a relationship then that's not love at all. Love is not self-seeking.

All that was something Jesse had to wrestle with most of his life as he always modeled relationships to those of fictional cliches. And of course, Beca didn't fit into any of those conventions. Not too many people go out of their way to change their perspective for her. Pride could be an ugly thing at times, more so when there was an overabundance of it. In the beginning, Jesse learned that the hard way but he was grateful for the chance to do better, to learn. Beca was grateful too especially now that she was losing her grip.

“Hey, pretty lady, why so glum?”

As loaded as that question was, it deserved an answer. Even if it was a vague one. “Just feeling...like the floor is slipping away from me and I've got nothing to hang on to.”

“Well, that's kinda vague.” With concern etched into this face, Jesse continued, “You don't have to tell me but...just know that I'm here for you whenever you're ready.”

Yeah, she knows. She always could count on Jesse to be there. Loyal to a fault, he would never leave because he doesn't break his promise. _Beca just wishes she could love him the same way._ But her thoughts are put on hold when she catches Chloe glancing her way. She can't place the strange expression she's wearing but none of that matters as Chloe quickly turns back to her date and wraps her arms around his neck as they sway to the music. Go figure.

She turns back to Jesse and discovers him staring at her. It was a look of adoration that made one feel like a million bucks, like Jesse believing she herself created the stars and sprinkled them across the sky. Beca sometimes wishes he would stop doing that.

She didn't feel worthy enough for anyone to look at her that way.

Sometimes, Chloe would look at her the same way. And other times there would be mixed signals. Beca never could read her correctly. She really wasn't the open book that most people would like to believe. Or maybe she was but Beca was the exception. It was all so confusing like a phone conversation that starts to break up when the signal is weak. You can make out some words here and there but nothing remotely coherent. And at the moment Chloe was too wrapped up in someone else so it was a moot point. Meanwhile, Beca had music, Jesse, and booze. It will get her through this party, probably.

Stacie would _like_ to say she was having the time of her life celebrating the countdown towards the end of her undergraduate years. She was grinding against three hot bodies. One of them actually resembled a young, studly version of 70s porn star, Ron Jeremy _before_ age and cholesterol took over and cursed him with a receding hairline and the waistline of a whale. Time was not good to him. Nevertheless, her excitement died the minute her radar detected a blip in the shape of a mini alt-girl being comforted by her boyfriend, guy friend...or whatever Jesse was to Beca. Either way, the plan was going south. Oh, but there was other movement out of the corner of her eye.

In the far right of the makeshift dance floor was that wavy mop of red hair with her partner's hands all over her. Chloe appeared to be having a good time. Perhaps too good? She was really selling this performance with all the tongue wrestling going on.

Much earlier, Stacie didn't miss the fleeting glances she threw in Beca's direction making certain she was witnessing all of this: every stroke, every whisper, every laugh and every bit of intimate contact she was initiating with her date. Chloe wanted her to know everything that she was missing out on. But Beca already knew. If the empty alcohol cabinet back at the house was any indication. Instead of heading down the warpath in fury and ready to fight, as both Stacie and Chloe had anticipated, this entire act was quietly draining the life-force out of Beca. It was akin to watching a slow death. And Stacie's discomfort keeps growing.

Beca didn't have it in her to fight. She was tired. Instead, she continues to watch the object of her desires get seduced and fondled by her aesthetic equal. He may not be Chloe's 'Mr. Right' but for now he's her 'Mr. Right Now' and they're probably minutes away from retiring back to Chloe's room to continue their activities in less clothing.

It was a bitter pill to swallow believing she would never be enough for her. But like a masochist, she keeps her gaze steady on Chloe. No, she doesn't think 'masochist' is the right word. A masochist derives pleasure from pain and there's no pleasure in seeing Chloe enjoy someone else.

She looked down at her cup. She needed more.

Seeing as Jesse was in charge of the festivities, Beca pushed him to continue his hosting duties much to his chagrin. He was growing concerned over her drinking well above what she normally consumed.

“I'll be fine.” She kept saying.

He wasn't completely convinced but a pool incident had dragged him away from Beca. Promising to return, he took off in the direction of the ruckus, and Beca continued to guzzle down the contents until a refill was needed. But she wanted something stronger. Slowly stumbling her way to the table filled with a variety of liquor and solo cups, she helped herself. Unaware of how much she's polished off, the binge-fest continued away from the crowds, away from Chloe. Not that anyone would really notice she was missing and that was fine with her. Jesse would eventually find her again, and she can continue to drown in spirits.

Hours later, Chloe and her date would be missing just as Beca predicted except that she herself was nowhere to be found.

It wouldn't be until the party was winding down that both Stacie and Jesse would find Beca passed out near the front yard's shrubbery surrounded by a few bottles of hard liquor and covered in her own vomit. Her breathing was also shallow. Finding her faint pulse, it would be Stacie that would make the 911 call while Jesse frantically held Beca begging her to wake up.

Both Stacie and Jesse hopped in his vehicle and followed the paramedics while calling everyone or _anyone_ that actually gave a damn, Chloe being the first on the list. Unfortunately, it went straight to her voicemail.

***

The trip to the ER wasn't long one and the hospital personnel immediately worked on Beca by pumping her stomach. She was still blue-skinned and unconscious but Stacie and Jesse held on to hope. So they waited.

Soon the rest of the Bellas filed in and Stacie brought them up to speed. Even Chloe managed to show up minus the arm candy. Her phone apparently died and Emily was the unfortunate soul who pounded on Chloe's door to deliver the news. She didn't take it well. She underestimated Beca's ability to retreat into her shell and intoxicate herself into nothingness.

Surprisingly, Amy had paced around the room repeatedly blaming herself for coercing Beca to try her brewed substances. She never really thought about the consequences of sampling her crazy liquid concoctions because she never truly believed alcohol poisoning was a thing. But seeing her unconscious roommate and pal with a small tube inserted through her mouth and nose while connected to a heart monitor and an IV drip was enough to scar her for life. She was scared. They were all scared.

Stacie was feeling the brunt of that guilt. No one else knew of her ill-advised plan except for the one person carrying it out and she herself was looking worse for wear. Chloe picked a chair and stayed quiet looking like someone pulled the rug from under her. She couldn't blame her. Neither one expected this outcome. But Stacie felt that they both should have known better. Beca was of a different breed and her head was in dark places. Her thought process was far different than both Stacie and Chloe's. They didn't know how deep her mental issues were until now.

If you asked Jesse, he would have expressed the same kind of shock. As a matter of fact, it was what he was doing at the moment. He was also blaming himself for not cutting Beca off the booze sooner. But even if he had accomplished that, he wasn't aware of the other times she drank herself into a drunken stupor. Stacie thinks back to all those times as she was the only one that was aware of Beca's new addiction. Ultimately she chose to play it down when reporting back to Chloe. She hates herself for that.

As Stacie turns her eyes back to Chloe, she notices how small and deflated she looks in her chair. Aborting the plan was a definite given at this point and even if it wasn't, Chloe was most likely unmotivated to continue. According to Emily, Chloe and her date hadn't gotten far in their activities and once it was mentioned that Beca was in the ER, she was in a state of confusion and distress. It took Emily at least fifteen minutes to snap her out of her trance and drag her to the hospital.

The waiting drags on but after another hour a physician's assistant appears calling out to any family members of 'Beca Mitchell.' With her father missing due to attending an out-of-state conference, The Bellas, plus Jesse fill in for his absence. Jesse quickly provides his status as her boyfriend and emergency contact and soon he's pulled aside for the details.

After a few minutes, Jesse returns to pass down the information to the rest of the group.

They learn just how low her body temperature is as well as experiencing severe dehydration and an irregular heartbeat. The CT scans indicate that no brain damage was present but she will be admitted for observation which could last a few days or even much longer depending on her progress. It was suggested that she be admitted to rehab if and when she physically recovers as there was still a long road ahead for her.

***

Beca had regained consciousness the following morning. Scanning her surroundings, there was no sign of anyone familiar. Her memories of the previous night's events were fuzzy. Either way, it didn't take a genius to figure out why she was trapped on a hospital bed. Part of her wished she didn't wake up at all but that wasn't something that Beca was planning on revealing to anyone any time soon.

Her eyes drift down to her left arm where she was connected to an IV. In fact, both arms were restrained which restricted any kind of movement. But what was most jarring was the tube down her throat which prevented her from voicing out her discomfort.

A nurse had come in to check Beca's vitals and explain that she would need to pass a respiratory test if she wanted that tube taken out of her throat. If she failed, it would be another several hours before taking the test again. She hears that her vital signs are slightly improving but wasn't exactly out of the woods yet thus requiring her to stay a few more days. The only saving grace was that she was located by a window. At the very least she could have something else to focus on other than a monitor and four walls.

Minutes later, she recognizes a lone figure by the entrance to her room. With full inspection, she notices the unkempt red hair and tired appearance. Looks like Chloe had spent all night in the waiting area which has Beca wondering who else showed up and stayed. For now, all that was exchanged between the two were sad faint smiles. Well, she couldn't do or say much with a thing stuck down her throat. With a sigh, Chloe finds a chair and moves it closer to the bed. That's when Beca sees just how broken she had become.

At least five minutes had gone by between Chloe first showing up to her door and taking a seat. Not one word had spilled from her mouth during that time. So instead she sobs uncontrollably. If Beca's arms weren't bound, she would've reached out to comfort her but all she could do was watch her fall apart.

Moments later, when Chloe finally calms down, she explains that the rest of the Bellas including Jesse are here and waiting to see her. Uncertainty sprang to mind due to the embarrassment of being seen like this but then figured it was better to just get it over with. Their pity was undesired by her. Regardless, all Beca could manage was a hesitant nod when asked if she wanted to see them.

The Bella's took turns visiting and Jesse was by her side constantly or as much as staff allowed him to. Jesse doted on Beca like crazy. It was expected since his worries were through the roof. He doesn't recall a time that he was ever this frightened of losing her. It motivates him to make a decision much later.

Chloe, on the other hand, feels like she's walking on glass. She's just as fearful. Maybe even more. Especially after learning the entire truth from Stacie. She didn't know her own actions were actually making Beca physically and emotionally ill. It made her nauseous just thinking about it. Anger consumed her, not just at Stacie for withholding information but with herself. Perhaps Chloe didn't know Beca as well as she had believed. She only saw what she wanted to see and not much else.

As much as she wants to scream and unleash her anger towards Stacie, her accomplice had been punished enough by currently drowning in her own guilt. Stacie blames herself for _ever_ suggesting anything at all. And Chloe being Chloe, wasn't typically one to point the finger. While everyone else was busy blaming themselves, she knew that most of the responsibility fell on her shoulders. What kind of person doesn't check up on their best friend's well-being? Especially one that lived under the same roof. She wondered how it went undetected.

Her desperation led to ridiculous measures. Chloe kept asking herself why she couldn't just be brave enough to verbally express how she feels. Not commit to something that was, in hindsight so counter-productive on someone who was unstable to begin with. It was complete hypocrisy expecting Beca to reveal her feelings when Chloe couldn't outright do it herself. And sure, Beca was with Jesse but Chloe was always occupied with her flavor of the week even before the stupid plan. She just never rubbed it in her face before.

Beca's “self-loathing party of one” became a party of three with two new members added to the roster.

***

The following day, Chloe skipped all her classes and immediately made her way to the hospital. Beca was still asleep so she helped herself to a chair and waited. Chloe still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened in the last 48 hours. If she was honest, she still couldn't believe she missed all the signs. She had seen Beca drink, but she never paid attention to how much. It was a harsh reminder that life was too short to mess around with. Beca may be on her way to physical recovery, but there were still some other issues that needed work. While she knew it wouldn't be a cakewalk, Chloe had promised herself that she would be there to support her on her emotional and mental journey and anything after.

Finding her resolve, she had decided to confess her feelings today no matter what the outcome was. Time is of the essence. Whatever happens, Beca was going to know where she fit into Chloe's life and how much she meant to her. There would be no more games, no more schemes, just the unadulterated truth about her love for her.

Jesse, who had arrived much earlier, came back from the hospital's cafeteria grabbing some coffee for himself and for Chloe. It was unexpected but she was grateful nonetheless. Both continued to wait and watch as Beca was still in slumber. It kind of interfered with her plans as she wanted to have a moment alone with a fully awakened Beca but now it would have to wait much longer. But for Chloe, it was okay because Beca was always worth the wait.

About a half-hour later, Beca awakens to the sounds from a television and two visitors in the room absorbed in whatever show was on. If it were any other time before being bedridden, she would find it strange for both Chloe and Jesse to hang out in the same space but given the circumstances...

When both realize she's awake, Chloe is the first to greet her with a smile. “Good morning.”

Jesse appeared to be shifting around in his seat as if he was impatient about something and had something he wanted to share but instead, he kept quiet and just smiled. If anything, he was both happy and relieved that Beca was awake and responsive. She finally passed her respiratory test and had the oral and nasal tubes removed. It left her throat sore so speaking was still a challenge but she was able to provide quiet one-word responses or at the very least, nod her head which was what Jesse was hoping for.

It didn't seem like Jesse was going to leave Beca's side any time soon, so Chloe used this time to step out for a restroom break. She was starting to lose her nerve so it was a perfect opportunity to get some alone time and gather more courage.

However, when she had come back to the room, there was medical staff surrounding Beca's bed. According to Jesse, she was experiencing a seizure. He then pulls out a small black velvet box.

With tears in his eyes, Jesse explained, “After I presented this to her, she went into shock and began convulsing. I was trying to ask her to marry me and _that_ happened.”

Chloe just stood there frozen, unable to say a single word. Beca's health, her heart...the future looked uncertain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that I haven't updated my other story since August. My deepest apologies. I'm currently in the middle of a divorce so it's definitely occupied my time. And this pandemic doesn't help.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is getting a part 2 as it was originally just a one-shot. This something in my inbox from an account on Tumblr that I rarely visited and have long forgotten. There's other prompts sitting in there so I'll do my best to try to get to them.
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: There's a shout-out to the rotund ToneHanger from the first movie where Stacie was interacting with a ToneHanger that looked like a old, bald and fat Ron Jeremy. Does anyone remember that scene?


End file.
